


A Familiar Feeling

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Asexuality, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Familiar Feeling

“This feels nice,” JJ said softly, her eyes closed heavily as she leaned her head back into booth at their favorite local restaurant. 

After an amazing few first dates, four to be exact, JJ had been called into action for weeks as case after case came across the BAU’s desk. It was only their fifth date, but Y/N felt comfortable in JJ’s presence. It was nice to know that she felt the same way. “It really does. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” she said quickly, her eyelids darting open. “Having so much work back to back has really put into perspective what I want and need in life. And I think that’s you.”

Leaning across the table, Y/N slipped her fingers in between JJ’s. “Good,” she laughed. “Because I want you in my life.”

“Work can be like this sometimes,” she said warily. “You know, me being called away at a moment’s notice? I just need you to know that.”

“We’ll make it work,” Y/N said with a smile.

When the waiter came to take their order, he couldn’t help but smile at the two women, who looked stupidly in love despite the relationship being so new. It was also nice to see an LGBT couple being out in the open with each other and he glanced at his ace pride pin as he walked back to the bar to place their drink order before heading to the kitchen to hand in the rest of it.

“Oh shit,” JJ gasped, sliding in her seat toward the wall and out of view of the doorway. 

It was rare for JJ to use profanity, so Y/N immediately started looking around trying to figure out what was wrong. “Something happen?”

“Kind of?” She winced. “You remember me telling you about my team?”

Of course she had. JJ had barely been able to talk of anything but them on their first date. It was disgustingly adorable. “Yea?”

“Well, I haven’t told them about us…mainly because I haven’t told them I’m bisexual.”

“Oh, okay. It’s not me is it?”

She shook her head emphatically. “No, absolutely not. It’s not even my team. I don’t think it would phase anyone, but you know when you can tell how people see you so you feel uncomfortable breaking the illusion?”

Y/N knew that all too well. “Yea, I do.”

“Well, that’s why I haven’t said anything yet, and my co-worker Matt and his wife Kristy just walked in. I completely forgot that they love this place too. And I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

She understood that too. “They might end up seeing us anyway, you know?”

“Yea, but…I’m going to try to stay out of sight. I didn’t realize my heart would be in my throat this much.”

“That’s an all too familiar feeling for me, JJ,” Y/N laughed. “Take it at whatever pace you need to, but from someone who’s been there, you feel soooooooo much better after everything is out in the open.”

JJ knew she was right but it still didn’t make it any easier. 

When their meals came to the table, they eased back into simple conversation. JJ sipped on her drink periodically, her eyes darting around to see if she could spot her co-worker and his wife. “You okay, J? You look like you want to vomit.”

“Why is this making me so nervous?”

“Maybe because there will be no barriers between you and your co-workers after this? Like they’ll know everything about you?”

That was definitely a possibility.

“Yea, maybe. I’ll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom.”

“You know they may see you then.”

“Maybe, but I’m desperate,” she chuckled.

Y/N was right. If they happened to see her she’d just have to acknowledge it. The thought was both terrifying and exhilarating. 

As she slipped into the bathroom, she realized she was the only one in there, but then on her way out, Kristy saw her. “Hi, JJ! How’re you?”

“I’m pretty good,” she said shakily, hating the tone her voice took. “It’s nice to have a couple days off.”

“Matt’s reveling in it,” Kristy replied, “But with four kids resting isn’t really happening.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

The ladies said goodbye to each other and JJ returned to the table. “I ran into his wife. He’s totally going to come over here. Just promise me everything is going to be okay.”

“From what you’ve told me about them, you are going to be fine.” This was definitely going to be difficult for her, but her team seemed wonderful from all of the stories JJ had told her. 

Once they finished dessert, Y/N and JJ started talking about their siblings; the conversation had turned fairly heavily when JJ started talking about Rosalyn, but having JJ trust her with this kind of information was a big step for their relationship; it made her feel like they were going places.

All of a sudden, JJ stopped talking. “Hi, JJ,” Y/N heard from behind them. It was a warm voice, presumably Matt. “Kristy said she saw you so I wanted to come and say hi.” When he turned toward Y/N, she smiled. 

“I’m Y/N. JJ’s friend.”

“Girlfriend actually,” she interjected. 

“Really?” Matt inquired. “Awesome. I didn’t know you were dating.”

“It’s fairly new, but amazing,” she said, blushing uncontrollably. “Wanted to make sure it was the real thing first.”

“Well that’s awesome,” Matt replied, shaking Y/N’s hand again. “It was nice to meet you. Hopefully we’ll all get to know you more soon.”

“It was nice meeting you too. I’m looking forward to it.”

Unceremoniously, Matt and his wife left hand in hand. “So,” Y/N said softly. “How do you feel?”

“On top of the world. Oh my god, you were right.” The heaviness that had seeped into her body upon seeing them in the restaurant washed away. 

Y/N giggled and reached across the table with one hand as the other handed their bill off to the waiter. “That’s something you’re going to have to get used to…me being right.”

“I think I can deal with that.” If it made her feel like this, she always would.


End file.
